The Saiyan of Agrabah
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: What if Kakarot was meant to have an accomplice? Where does Aladdin come into all of this? Read and find out. Also includes Hercules.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

**Hey guys! I realized there are no DBZ/Aladdin crossovers on here, so I decided to write my own, so here you go!**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Aladdin". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Disney respectively. I DO own Alamine and Celeron.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

[Saiyago]

 **Chapter 1: Arrivals**

Aladdin's POV

Wow. That's my wife in there. Holding our newborn princess.

"Hello, Papa," said Jasmine as I entered the room.

"Hello yourself, Mama," I said as I leaned down, slid my arm between her shoulders and the pillow behind her, and gently pulled her toward me. I rested my cheek against her head as she leaned against my chest and me we gazed at our daughter.

She was perfect. Ten fingers on two hands on two arms. She had my nose and Jasmine's eyes, but they were a darker brown than either of ours. A tuft of dark chocolate hair lay on top of her head. I saw a brown tail start to snake its way out of the blanket she was wrapped in.

"A tail?" I said in mock surprise, "I wonder which one of us that's from." I smiled.

She leaned away and turned her head toward me. "Aladdin," she playfully narrowed her eyes. "You know perfectly well who gave her that tail!"

I put up my hands in defeat, smirked, laughed nervously, and said, "OK, OK, heh, you're right, heh heh." After that, we resumed our pose and our gaze.

"Congratulations," I said as I stoked her shoulder that was furthest from me. "I am so proud of you," I whispered and kissed her temple.

She giggled blissfully and said, "You played a big part in the making of this little one, if I remember correctly." She sighed and said, "She needs a name. Any ideas?"

"Well, I think I remember my dad told me my mother's name was Miriam."

My wife furrowed her brows. After a pause, she said, "No, I want something original." I was stumped. She thought some more and said, "What about Alamine? Half of both of our names."

"That's perfect. Welcome to the world, Alamine. I love you, Jasmine."

She turned her head toward me, said, "I love you too, Aladdin," and we kissed each other on the lips.

We turned back toward our daughter and looked on with awe as she cooed.

 **On the outskirts of Agrabah:**

 **No POV**

Somewhere northwest of the city limits, a spherical object fell out of the sky at a great velocity. As it fell, it looked like a shooting star. Bright streaks trailed it as it sped through the atmosphere. It landed with a thud, followed closely by a sonic boom, in a sand dune. The object was a metallic sphere with a hatch in one side. The hatch was hinged at the bottom and had a red-tinted dome-like window at eye level for someone sitting inside.

The hatch opened and a man with a black Mohawk and black sunglasses stepped out. His sunglasses were made to work like a scouter. He had a diagonal scar on his right cheek that ran from just under the outer corner of his right eye to a spot on his cheek that was even with a spot directly under his pointed nose. He wore a black spandex bodysuit under white chest armor with wide yellow shoulder straps and a yellow protective area over the stomach. He had white gloves with a cuff that slightly belled out around his wrist and extended two inches up his arm. His boots were like those of a certain Saiyan prince with a yellow toe. Around his waist was a furry belt. Hanging around his waist were three yellow pads. One pad was hanging over his groin and the other two were hanging over the sides of each of his thighs. He was a Saiyan, and his name was Celeron.

The Saiyan looked around and tapped a button on the side of his glasses. "Hn," he grunted indignantly. From the low power levels Celeron detected, he could tell that the mission his sibling and that low-level, Kakarot, was sent on so long ago was a total failure. _So this is Earth. The average power level is a measly 12! I can't understand why the mission failed! What a disgrace!_ He thought. [Pitiful,] he said aloud to himself. _Now to find my missing relative_. He pushed a button on his scouter-glasses. The model he had could hone in on any unique energy 'fingerprint' that was programed into it. _Bingo_. His glasses indicated that the energy signature he was looking for was in the direction of the palace. _Ready or not here I come_. He levitated, put his arms to his sides, and took of toward the palace.

 **Well, that's a start. You'll find out who the Saiyan of Agrabah is in the next chapter. Just so you know, the '–mine' in 'Alamine' is pronounced like 'mean'. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Sailor Dragonball 87 says!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**If you're wondering, imagine Celeron's voice as somewhere between Sugesh and Raditz. Aladdin is wearing his 'street rat' clothes, except the patch on his pants is gone and he's wearing slip-on shoes that match his fez. Jasmine is wearing the same green pants she wore do the majority of the movie, but a more conservative top of the same color. It's a roomy short-sleeved tunic. When she was lying in bed immediately after giving birth, she wasn't wearing any pants. Razoul and the Sultan are wearing the same thing they are in the movie and TV series. Now, onto the fic!**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Aladdin". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Disney respectively. I DO own Alamine and Celeron.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

[Saiyago]

 **Chapter 2: Secrets**

Jasmine was sitting in the chair feeding Alamine overlooking her private balcony. Her father came into her and Aladdin's room moments earlier with Razoul, the captain of the guard, to remove Alamine's tail. Aladdin and Jasmine were adamantly opposed to cutting off a part of her daughter's anatomy for apparently no reason. Aladdin just sat on the bed, listening.

"Father, why would you want to remove her tail?" Jasmine asked.

"My dear, her tail must be removed so she doesn't turn into a rampaging beast," the Sultan replied.

Jasmine was flabbergasted. "Since when does a extra appendage make one become a rampaging beast?"

The Sultan sighed and said, "In all my days, I've only heard of one other child who had a tail like that. The child turn into a monstrous ape-like creature under the full moon. Thank Allah a young Razoul was there," Razoul nodded and the Sultan continued, "He bravely," Razoul smiled proudly, "jumped at the creature with his sword drawn and ready to attack. By chance, he cut off the beast's tail. Then it reverted back into a child. There's no telling the damage a beast that size could do. I believe it wise to remove the tail."

Jasmine sighed heavily and looked at her full, and now sleeping, baby. The prospect of allowing any harm to come to her child pained her, as it would any mother.

She turned to her husband, who furrowed his brow. He thought it over, then slowly nodded his head.

After about a minute, Jasmine closed her eyes in resolve. "All right," she said in a strained voice. A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of her child's coming pain. Aladdin walked over behind his wife put his hands on her shoulders in solemn solidarity, after she handed her daughter to the Sultan. The old ruler gently took her, unswaddled her, rolled his granddaughter so that her tiny body was facing his chest, and turned to Razoul.

Razoul unsheathed a dagger from his waistband and walked over to the monarch. The captain of the guards moved his arm to the baby's backside, but came no closer to cutting off the child's tail.

Nobody noticed the tall man with a floppy Mohawk that had landed out on the balcony in a spot that was out of Aladdin and Jasmine's line of sigh. He was leaning against the railing at first, but phased in front of Razoul and gave him a roundhouse kick across the shoulders. Razoul tumbled in the baby's crib.

[NEVER cut off a Saiyan's tail!] Celeron exclaimed.

Aladdin held his mouth slightly open and his eyes were wide with shock. Jasmine gasped in surprise as her father pulled Alamine closer to his chest protectively.

After glancing back at Razoul with confusion, the Sultan asked, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

The newcomer was able to discern that Jasmine was the mother of the baby in the Sultan's arms through his blood hound-like sense of smell. He walked over to the Sultan, bent down, and wrestled Alamine from the ruler's grasp.

"I beg your pardon! Stop that this instant!" the Sultan said indignantly, but to no avail. He couldn't hold on to his granddaughter. Celeron stood up and turned his attention the frightened parents. He walked over to Jasmine and handed the baby to her.

Jasmine repeated her father's last question. [Who are you?]

[My name is Celeron, a second-class Saiyan warrior. I am here to take you home…sister,] Celeron said as he gazed into Jasmine's eyes.

Aladdin realized that the stranger was speaking in a strange tongue, which Jasmine could mysteriously understand.

Jasmine looked at Celeron with a puzzled expression, which quickly became one of anger. [I'm not going anywhere with you,] she said with venom. She sat up strait in her chair and said, [I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, and you are not welcome here! Now, leave!]

Celeron looked at her like she was crazy and started laughing hysterically. [HA HA HA HA HA! Is that the name you've been going by all these years? HA HA HA HA! You shouldn't need too. You already have a name; it's Kumiko.]

Aladdin watched the exchange in curiosity, as did Razoul. The Sultan looked on with some degree of apprehension.

[Why should I believe you?] Jasmine asked contemptuously.

[Because I speak the truth,] replied Celeron, [but if you don't believe me,] he gestured toward the Sultan with his left hand, [ask the man I assume is the one who raised you,] he said as he crossed his arms.

"Father, where did I come from?" asked the princess as she handed her baby to Aladdin.

The Sultan walked over to his daughter. He sighed as he took her left hand in his right, which she curled her fingers around, and covered her hand with his free one, "Jasmine my dear, there is something you must know. Your mother was a princess from a far off land. We had two weddings. One in Agrabah and one in her kingdom so her ailing father could attend. Upon our return to Agrabah, we came across a round metal structure in the sand. The door of the structure was open and inside was a baby girl. She had a tail, and was crying. My wife and I took her in and raised her as our own." He gently pulled her to her feet.

As the Sultan told his story, Aladdin rose from the bed and was able to take a few steps around the bed before Celeron phased in front of him and asked, "Where do you think you're going with my niece?"

Aladdin was scared stiff, but didn't show how scared he really was. Instead, he held his daughter close as his eyes shifted back and forth, trying to figure a way out. _If I can get to the balcony, I'll be able to escape with Carpet's help_ , he thought franticly. He tried to run out onto the balcony, but Celeron stopped him again. This time, the Saiyan held Aladdin in the air by his throat. All the former street rat could do was flail his legs as he dangled

A misty-eyed Princess Jasmine glared at him with understanding in her eyes. "Am I that baby, Father?" she asked apprehensively.

The Sultan gave his daughter a solemn nod. "Yes. You were also the child with the tail that turned into the monstrous beast."

Although Razoul was apprehensive and resentful toward Aladdin early in their relationship, the captain grew to tolerate and respect him over the years. Razoul ran up behind Celeron, sword raised in an attempt to make him drop Aladdin.

Celeron's scouter-glasses beeped and indicated that a low power level behind him. With his left hand he fired a small chi blast that took Razoul's hat off, knocked over the baby's crib, and blew a ten-foot-tall in the wall. Razoul stopped in his tracks when his hat was blown off. The loud boom that followed grabbed Jasmine's and the Sultan's attention. They saw the hole, and then looked at Celeron.

[UNHAND MY HUSBAND AT ONCE!] Jasmine yelled at her newfound brother.

Celeron appeared stunned. [Husband?!] He released Aladdin, who slumped down on the floor with Alamine in his arms. She started to cry, but was quieted by her father. [Based on the way he is dressed, I'd say he was your servant!] Celeron leaned his head back and laughed a mocking laugh. When he stopped laughing, he said, [I believed, as did our parents, that you would eventually mate with you mission partner, Kakarot, not some weak human.]

Genie poofed in beside Aladdin and worriedly exclaimed, "Al! Are you alright?"

Aladdin just coughed and sputtered. "Thanks Genie," he said as he rose on one knee and slowly stood. Instead of his original plan to escape via the balcony, he settled on the bed holding his daughter. Genie took a seat beside him.

Jasmine clenched her fists at this. [What is this mission you speak of?]

Celeron grinned and said, [I thought you would never ask. Your mission was to assist Kakarot in clearing this planet of all life to prepare it for sale.]

Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth in shock. [No! I would never!]

[You were supposed to,] said Celeron, [A recording in would have been playing in your space pod explaining your objective. I suspect the reason you forgot about is that you must have hit your head as a child.]

Jasmine turned to her father. "Did I hit my head when I was younger, Father?"

The Sultan was taken aback by the sudden question, but answered anyway. "Yes. After you transformed and your tail was cut off, you hit your head on one of the bastions of the palace," Jasmine was clearly shocked, "There is something else I should tell you. While you were transformed, you…uh stepped on you mother," the princess gasped and covered her mouth, then she cried into her hands, "I am sorry, my dear. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would take the knowledge well, and I wanted to spare you the guilt until I felt you could handle it. Please understand that it was not you fault. Your mother and I tried calling your name while you were transformed, but the only way you responded was by turning your attention your mother. Although you heard your name, I doubt you could control yourself in that form."

Jasmine's crying ceased and her breath hitched. She decided she would try to confirm that with Celeron. As she spoke, her voice cracked slightly. [Celeron, when I was younger, I turned into a monstrous beast in the moonlight. Would I have been able to control myself?]

[No. That ability is reserved for the most experienced Saiyans,] a feeling of relief washed over the princess, [Is there something you did while in that state?] said Celeron.

[Didn't you hear my father? He said I stepped on my mother,] said Jasmine.

[No. This whole time, when you have been talking to me, you have been speaking the Saiyan language, Saiyago,] Celeron told his sister.

Jasmine was stunned. [I was speaking a different language and I didn't even know it,] she muttered just loud enough for Celeron to hear.

Celeron gave a belly laugh. [It is highly probable that your infant brain pick up our Saiyan vocabulary in your space pod during your journey here. Speaking of which, you and Kakarot failed your mission. Something I will soon rectify.] He started to gather chi in both of his hands.

Then, a new voice sounded from behind Celeron. [Stop right there! You're not going to be destroying anything.] Jasmine's eyes widened at the sudden sight of a man with black hair shaped like a drooping palm tree, and he was wearing an orange gi.

 **There ya go! I bet you were expecting Aladdin or maybe Razoul to be the Saiyan of Agrabah, huh? HA! Silly male-oriented society! Aladdin has a movie franchise and a series to his name. It's Jasmine's turn. A big thank you to Faux Fox for letting me use their idea for Goku to be able to speak Saiyago with being taught the language. Please leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;-D**


End file.
